rlstinesthehauntinghourfandomcom-20200214-history
Ellie Harvie
Ellie Harvie played the Witch in the season 2 episode "Stage Fright" and in the season 6 episode "Stage Fright Part 2". Ellie Anne Harvie is a Canadian actress born in Belleville, Ontario who portrayed Morticia Addams on The New Addams Family. Later, she starred as Dr. Lindsey Novak in Stargate SG-1 and Stargate Atlantis. Harvie grew up in both Saskatchewan and Winnipeg, Manitoba. She also appeared in Cupid, The X-Files, Nightscream and The 6th Day. She has received a Gold medal in CBC's Improv Olympics and a Gemini nomination for Best Comedy Performance in a series or Special. She has also took over from Wendie Malick as Burdine Maxwell from the second TV season of Bratz. Filmography *''Tooth Fairy'' (2010) as Permit Woman *''Santa Buddies'' (2009) (V) (as Ellie Harvey) as Pete’s Mom *''Love Happens'' (2009) as Martha *''I Love You, Beth Cooper'' (2009) as Female Cop at High School *''Space Buddies'' (2009) (V) as Pete’s Mom *''Sanctuary'' as Eleanor (1 TV episode); in Sanctuary for All: Part 1 (2008) *''The Valet'' (2008) as the Restaurant Manager *''Gym Teacher: The Movie'' (2008) (TV) as Ms. Schoenborn *''Space Chimps'' (2008) (voice) as Additional Voices *''Robson Arms'' as Female Contractor (1 TV episode); in Trixie's Honour (2008) *''The Triple Eight'' as Opportunistic Businesswoman (1 TV episode); in Heil Filters *''The Troop'' (2008) TV series as Charlotte Collins (unknown episodes) *''Love Notes'' (2007) (TV) as Claire *''Blood Ties'' as Rachel (1 TV episode); in Post Partum (2007) TV episode as Rachel *''My Baby Is Missing'' (2007) (TV) as Nicole/Lynne *''Psych'' as Lorraine (1 TV episode)’ in He Loves Me, He Loves Me Not, He Loves Me, Oops He's Dead (2007) *''Men in Trees'' as Clerk (1 TV episode); in Take It Like a Man (2007) *''Christmas on Chestnut Street'' (2006) (TV) as Eileen Goldberg *''The Mermaid Chair'' (2006) (TV) as Benne *''Not My Life'' (2006) (TV) as Janet *''The L Word'' as Janice (2 TV episodes); in Lifesize (2006) & Lost Weekend (2006) *''The Collector'' as Meter Maid / The Devil (1 TV episode); in The V.J. (2006) *''The Foursome'' (2006) as Peggy Spencer *''Stargate: Atlantis'' as Dr. Lindsey Novak (2 TV episodes); in Critical Mass (2005) & The Siege: Part 3 (2005) *''Terminal City'' as Alice (6 TV episodes); in Episode * 1.7, Episode * 1.6, Episode * 1.5, Episode * 1.4, Episode * 1.3, & 1 more *''Company Man'' (2005) *''RoundTable'' (1 TV episode); in Bad Gigs (2005) TV episode *''Alien Racers'' (2005) TV series as Gamekeeper Kytani (unknown episodes) *''Stargate SG-1'' as Dr. Lindsey Novak (1 TV episode); in Prometheus Unbound (2004) *''Jiminy Glick in Lalawood'' (2004) as June *''The Dead Zone'' as Pam Tanowitz (1 TV episode); in Speak Now (2004) *''The Wild Guys'' (2004) as Carla *''The Chris Isaak Show'' as Stella (1 TV episode); in Taking Off (2004) *''Miracle'' (2004) as Margie *''Romeo!'' as Ms. Guthrie (1 TV episode); in Nuthin But Net *''K-9: P.I.'' (2002) (V) (as Ellie Harvey) as Jackie Von Jarvis *''The Western Alienation Comedy Hour'' (2002) (TV) as Sketch Comedian *''Andromeda'' (1 TV episode); in Tunnel at the End of the Light (2002) *''JAG'' as Realtor (1 TV episode); in Port Chicago (2002) *''Cold Squad'' as Shelley Mack (2 TV episodes); in Ambleton (2002), & Enough Is Enough (2002) *''Croon'' (2002) (TV) as Ellie *''The Sports Pages'' (2001) (TV) as Melinda (segment "The Heidi Bowl") *''Da Vinci's Inquest'' as Jessica (1 TV episode); in All Tricked Up (2000) *''Improv Comedy Games'' (2000) TV mini-series as Comedian *''The 6th Day'' (2000) as Rosie *''P.R.'' (2000) TV series as Jill Hayes (unknown episodes) *''So Weird'' as Dr. Daily (1 TV episode); in Shelter (2000) *''Mentors'' as Cleopatra (1 TV episode); in The Crush (2000) *''Up, Up, and Away!'' (2000) (TV) as The Annihilator *''First Wave'' as Marianne (1 TV episode); in All About Eddie (1999) *''Beggars and Choosers'' (1 TV episode); in Always Leave 'Em Laughing (1999) *''The New Addams Family'' as Morticia Addams (19 episodes); in Lights, Camera, Addams! (1999), Lurch, Man of Leisure (1999, Lurch, the Teen-Age Idol (1999), Keeping Up with the Joneses (1999), Morticia's Dilemma (1998) TV episode as Morticia Addams, & 14 more *''Cupid'' as Brassy redhead (1 TV episode); in Pilot (1998) *''Someone to Love Me'' (1998) (TV) as Ms. Krasne *''Wrongfully Accused'' (1998) as Ruth the News Anchor *''The Improv Comedy Olympics'' (1998) (TV) as Comedian *''Principal Takes a Holiday'' (1998) (TV) as Miss W. Fassle *''Saving Grace'' (1998) as Eva *''Mr. Magoo'' (1997) (scenes deleted) *''Police Academy: The Series'' as Hazel Mullins (1 TV episode); in All at Sea (1997) *''The Accident: A Moment of Truth Movie'' (1997) (TV) as English Teacher *''Poltergeist: The Legacy'' as Laura DuMond (2 TV episodes); in Lives in the Balance (1997), & Transference (1997) TV episode as Mary Pastor *''NightScream'' (1997) (TV) as Jenny Marks *''Exception to the Rule'' (1997) as Secretary *''Super Dave's All Stars'' (1997) TV series as Cheerleader (unknown episodes) *''Dog's Best Friend'' (1997) (TV) as Miss Melrose *''The X Files'' as OPO Staffer / Ticket Agent (2 TV episodes); in Hell Money (1996), & E.B.E. (1994) (uncredited) as the Ticket Agent *''Happy Gilmore'' (1996) as Registrar *''Live TV'' (1996) *''Channel 92'' (1995) (TV) as Maxine *''The Commish'' as Jenny Day (1 TV episode); in The Sharp Pinch (1993) *''Christmas on Division Street'' (1991) (TV) as Nurse External links *Ellie Harvie at the Internet Movie Database *[http://epguides.com/NewAddamsFamily/ Episode Guide of The New Addams Family]